Iron Man 3/Credits
Full Credits for Iron Man 3. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes / Iron Patriot *Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian *Rebecca Hall as Maya Hansen *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Ben Kingsley as Mandarin / Trevor Slattery *James Badge Dale as Eric Savin *Stephanie Szostak as Ellen Brandt *Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S. (voice) *William Sadler as President Matthew Ellis *Dale Dickey as Mrs. Davis *Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener *Miguel Ferrer as Vice President Rodriguez *Wang Xueqi as Dr. Wu *Shaun Toub as Ho Yinsen *Matt Sterling Nye as Annoying Conference Guy *Pat Kiernan as Himself *Josh Elliott as Himself *Megan Henderson as Herself *Thomas Roberts as Himself *Bill Maher as Himself *Joan Rivers as Herself *George Kotsiopoulos as Himself *Bronte D'Esposito as Neptune's Net Girl *Noah Visconti as Neptune's Net Boy *Ashley Hamilton as Jack Taggart *Brooke Jaye Taylor as Happy's Nurse *Kim Dean as Hospital News Reporter *Glenn Foster as Pushy Tabloid Reporter *Anthony Reynolds as Helicopter Pilot #1 *Kendrick Cross as Helicopter Pilot #2 *Tom Clark as Reporter at House Wreckage *Brian Schaeffer as Mandarin Studio Technician *John Eddins as Mandarin Look-Out *Spencer Garrett as Rose Hill Sheriff *Rockey Dickey Jr. as Rose Hill Deputy *Drew Michael Hershner as Rose Hill Christmas Tree Shopper *Sarah Burkhardt as Junior Technician *Jan Broberg as Senior Technician *Andy Lauer as Satellite Technician *Nate Bynum as Technical Director *Andrew Lander as Vice President's Analyst *Tom Virtue as Thomas Richards *Roy McCrerey as President's Aide *Serdar Kalsin as Scared Insurgent *Demetrios Hodges as Laughing Insurgent *Bobby Tisdale as David the Pageant Emcee *Yvonne Zima as Miss Elk Ridge *Stan Lee as Pageant Judge *Adam Pally as Gary the Cameraman *James Rackley as Chad Davis *Cullen Moss as Extremis Candidate *Jacob Dewitt as Room Service Waiter *Rebecca Mader as Sweat Shop Agent *Kevin Arnold as Mandarin Guard *Juan Bofill as Mandarin Guard *David Anthony Buglione as Mandarin Guard *Adam Lytle as Mandarin Guard *Paul O'Connor as Mandarin Guard *Phil Ortiz as Mandarin Guard *Gwendalyn Barker as Sleepy Mandarin Girl *Steve Wilder as Annoyed Mandarin Guard *Luciana Faulhaber as Mandarin Party Girl #1 *Karina Florez as Mandarin Party Girl #2 *Mike Massa as Tony's Guard *Mark Kubr as Ponytail Express *Eric Oram as Reluctant AIM Guard *Naomi Parshin as AIM Ping Pong Girl *Aurelia Rose as AIM Ping Pong Girl *Johanna Yunda as AIM Ping Pong Girl *Wesley Thompson as Secret Service Agent *Jenna Ortega as Vice President's Daughter *TC Anyachonkeya as Iron Patriot Fan #1 *Chad Kurtz as Iron Patriot Fan #2 *Cal Johnson as Air Force One Officer *Corey Hawkins as Navy Op *Linden Ashby as Commander *Sarah Farooqui as Heather *Sala Baker as Extremis Soldier *Kial Butler as Extremis Soldier *Nick Brandon as Extremis Soldier *Dan Brown as Extremis Soldier *Funan Chien as Extremis Soldier *Ilram Choi as Extremis Soldier *Brycen Counts as Extremis Soldier *Kiante Elam as Extremis Soldier *Dane Farwell as Extremis Soldier *Mark Fichera as Extremis Soldier *Colin Follenweider as Extremis Soldier *Aja Frary as Extremis Soldier *Mark Ginther as Extremis Soldier *Adrian Gonzales as Extremis Soldier *Dennis Keiffer as Extremis Soldier *Sammy Le as Extremis Soldier *Tara Macken as Extremis Soldier *Billy Morts as Extremis Soldier *Jade Quon as Extremis Soldier *J.C. Robaina as Extremis Soldier *Markos Rounthwaite as Extremis Soldier *Philip J. Silvera as Extremis Soldier *Brian Simpson as Extremis Soldier *Mark Wagner as Extremis Soldier *Fan Bingbing as Wu Jiaqi (uncredited) *Yang Mi as Dr. Wu's Assistant (uncredited) *Wu Jing as Ten Rings terrorist (uncredited) *Mark Ruffalo as Dr. Bruce Banner (uncredited) *Bridger Zadina as E.J. (uncredited) *Susie Pratt as Bambi Arbogast (voice, uncredited) *Chris Gethard as Juan (uncredited) *Noa Lindberg as Michele Cusick (uncredited) *Michael Mariano as Evan Russell (uncredited) *Indra Patel as Jan Georgoh (uncredited) *Maiya Reaux as Jessica (uncredited) *Jon Schweitzer as Michael Dorner (uncredited) *Justin Wheelon as Alex Matthews (uncredited) *Mariam Devash as Bern Concierge (uncredited) *Jeffrey Hersh as Bellhop (uncredited) *Vince Casademont as Drunk Conventioneer (uncredited) *Raul Walder as Drunk Guy (uncredited) *Lorraine Caporaso as Aristocrat Hotel Guest (uncredited) *Patrick Fox as New Years Eve Reveler (uncredited) *Joseph Akharoh Jr. as NYE Party Guy (uncredited) *Meghan Aruffo as NYE Party Girl (uncredited) *Jessica Edwards as Party Girl #1 (uncredited) *Ethan Henry as Party Guest #2 (uncredited) *Dave Jia as Party Guest (uncredited) *Peter Marzilli as Party Guy #4 (uncredited) *Kenny Waymack Jr. as Party Guest (uncredited) *Aesop Aquarian as Village Elder (uncredited) *Albert Guzman as Pakistani (uncredited) *Michael Lovern as Executed Pakistani Villager (uncredited) *Sharif Razzaq as Running Civilian (uncredited) *Gregory French as Insurgent (uncredited) *Walid N. Hakim as Insurgent (uncredited) *Mitchell Yee as Mandarin Soldier (uncredited) *Baseer Maroof as Rebel Soldier (uncredited) *Stephen Dixon as Marine (uncredited) *Matthew Skomo as U.S. Marine P.O.W. (uncredited) *John Carter as White House Press Reporter (uncredited) *Fred Galle as White House Press Reporter (uncredited) *Kimberly Parker as White House Press (uncredited) *Don Folz as White House Reporter (uncredited) *Nick W. Nicholson as White House Reporter (uncredited) *Steve Earnest as White House Photographer (uncredited) *Del Baron as Reporter (uncredited) *Christopher Clausi as Reporter (uncredited) *Chevy Lamont Cofield as News Reporter (uncredited) *Lana Gautier as Reporter #4 (uncredited) *Lex Lang as Reporter / Voice Replace (voice) (uncredited) *Tommy O'Brien as Reporter (uncredited) *Irene Santiago as Reporter (uncredited) *Ric Bagoly as Photographer (uncredited) *Andrea Conrad as Photographer (uncredited) *Keri Maletto as Convention Photographer (uncredited) *Jeffrey M. Miller as Videographer (uncredited) *Christopher De Stefano as Neptune's Net Bar Patron - Man in Hat (uncredited) *Mike Guzman as Neptune's Net Bar Patron (uncredited) *Jessica Montville as Neptune's Net Bar Patron (uncredited) *Eric Perez as Neptune Net Bar Patron (uncredited) *Jonathan G Rivera as Neptune Net Bar Patron (uncredited) *Patrice Sepulveda as Neptunes Patron / Biker (uncredited) *Katja Rauhe as Bar Patron (uncredited) *Raul Colon as Bar Patron (uncredited) *Joseph Oliveira as Bar Patron (uncredited) *Jerry Winsett as Bar Patron (uncredited) *Carolyn Foland as Waitress (uncredited) *Cindy Goudie as Waitress (uncredited) *Brenden Donovan as Stark Security Guard (uncredited) *Ebony Wilson as Stark Employee (uncredited) *William Frasca as LA Local (uncredited) *Trevor Hammonds as Hollywood Tourist (uncredited) *Laura Avnaim as Nurse (uncredited) *Logan Bennett as Onlooker (uncredited) *Cody Lowe as Onlooker (uncredited) *Sharika Blockett as Onlooker at Hospital (uncredited) *Amy Gorgen as Onlooker (uncredited) *Brian Mizula as Onlooker (uncredited) *Dean Allen Jones as EMT (uncredited) *Keion Adams as Secret Service Agent (uncredited) *Randy Grazio as Secret Service Agent (uncredited) *Diezel Ramos as Secret Service Agent (uncredited) *Deena Trudy as Secret Service Agent (uncredited) *Mark Guy Thompson as White House Secret Service (uncredited) *Kenneth Manos as FBI Agent (uncredited) *Carmelo Oquendo as FBI Agent (uncredited) *Keith Middlebrook as Agent Adams (uncredited) *Rustam Branaman as Agent Danbury (uncredited) *Denise Vasquez as Vice President Family Member (uncredited) *Ray Remillard as VP Senior Staff (uncredited) *Frank Scozzari as Security Council Advisor (uncredited) *Joshua Harto as CAOC Analyst (uncredited) *Baron Jay as Military Advisor (uncredited) *Johnny Otto as Military Advisor (uncredited) *Nancy Rouse Hodges as Christmas Tree Saleswoman (uncredited) *Joseph Milton Hodges Jr. as Townsperson (uncredited) *Joseph Milton Hodges Sr. as Townsperson (uncredited) *Todd Davis as Townsman (uncredited) *Keith Rafalko as Townsman (uncredited) *John L. Smith Jr. as Townsman (uncredited) *Michael Shamus Wiles as Bartender (uncredited) *Laura Avery as Saloon Girl (uncredited) *Erin Whitaker as Kid 1 (uncredited) *Stacy Rabon as The Nanny (uncredited) *Christopher Cozort as Pageant Guest / Saloon Patron (uncredited) *Caroline Kahn as Rose Hill Saloon Patron (uncredited) *Brian Patrick Moize as Rose Hill Saloon Patron (uncredited) *Lauren York as Miss Johnson City (uncredited) *Anna Nalepka as Beauty Pagent Guest (uncredited) *Shannon Plummer-White as Pagent Guest (uncredited) *Ron Stafford as Pagent Guest (uncredited) *Millie Wannamaker as Pagent Guest / Town Resident (uncredited) *Memi West as Pageant (uncredited) *Gina Travis as Judge 1 (uncredited) *Joseph Velez as Villain / Biker (uncredited) *Marcus Natividad as Villain #2 / Biker (uncredited) *Chris Noel as Biker (uncredited) *Lemuel Heida as Pier Fisherman (uncredited) *J. Mardrice Henderson as Driver (uncredited) *Vignesh Raguraman as Shopkeeper (uncredited) *Mindy Robinson as Bikini Girl (uncredited) *Lawrence Whitener as Key West Codger (uncredited) *Stephen L. Cohen as Mandarin Guard (uncredited) *Justin Kucsulain as Guard (uncredited) *Kale Flowers as Mandarin Tech Guard (uncredited) *Bryan Hanna as Mandarin Militia (uncredited) *Chris Rourke as Mandarin Videographer (uncredited) *Jordan Googe as Mandarin's Videography Director (uncredited) *Darin Cooper as Techie (uncredited) *Jen McPherson as East Coast Technical Director (uncredited) *Olga Bespalenko as Stylist Girl (uncredited) *Tanner Lagasca as A.I.M. Employee (uncredited) *Crystal Nichol as AIM Tech (uncredited) *Christina Rodriguez as Techie (uncredited) *Pete Williams as Junior Technician (uncredited) *Gordon Dillard Jr. as Extremis Soldier (uncredited) *Lino M. Gomes as Extremis Soldier (uncredited) *Anthony J. James as Extremis Soldier (uncredited) *Cerina E. Johnson as Extremist (uncredited) *Michael Melendez as Extremis Patient (uncredited) *Jon Komp Shin as Extremis Soldier (uncredited) *Jason Talmadge as Extremis Soldier (uncredited) *Si Yu Li as Chinese News Reporter (Chinese version) Crew Directed by :Shane Black Screenplay by :Drew Pearce :Shane Black Produced by :Kevin Feige Executive Producers :Jon Favreau :Louis D'Esposito :Charles Newirth :Victoria Alonso :Stephen Broussard :Alan Fine :Stan Lee :Dan Mintz Director of Photography :John Toll Production Design by :Bill Brzeski Film Editing by :Jeffrey Ford :Peter S. Elliot Costume Design by :Louise Frogley Visual Effects Supervisor :Christopher Townsend Visual Effects Producer :Mark Soper Music Supervisor :Dave Jordan Music by :Brian Tyler Associate Producers :Lars P. Winther :Mitchell Bell Casting by: :Sarah Halley Finn Category:Full Credits Category:Iron Man 3